A Kid Icarus Randomness Christmas!
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: Happy Holidays! The Kid Icarus gang celebrates Christmas at Palutena's Temple, but this year, Christmas will be wacky! (Yes, I know this is WAY WAY too early but I was bored) PitXOC Dark PitXOC


**Happy Holidays Readers! So, yes, I decided to make a Christmas Special! I'd figured I needed to make it up to you guys because I never finished the Halloween Special. But let's begin!But first, one thing! Yo Dark Pit! Get over here!**

**Dark Pit: What do you want?**

**Me: I know what I want for Christmas this year!**

**Dark Pit: What?**

**Me: I want you and Pit to do the brotherly hug you still owe me!**

**Dark Pit: NO!**

**Me: Fine, you have two choices. A. Give Pit that hug or B. Kiss Rose. Your choice.**

**Dark Pit: ...**

**Me: Well?**

**Dark Pit: ROSE! Get over here!**

**-2 minutes later-**

**Rose: Grovyrosegirl, where is Dark Pit?**

**Me: I don't know, why?**

**Rose: I'm going to destroy him.**

**Me: Why?**

**Rose: He kissed me!**

**Me: So..?  
**

**Rose: Right in front of some of the troops! It was so embarrassing!  
**

**Me: Well he's _not _here. So don't bother looking.  
**

**Dark Pit (from behind a curtain): Grovyrosegirl, is Rose gone yet?**

**Me: No! No! No! No! Dark Pit I told you not to come back out until I gave the signal!**

**Rose: THERE YOU ARE!**

**Dark Pit: AHHHHHHHHH! -Runs away-**

**Rose: GET BACK HERE! -Chases-**

**Me: This never would've happened if you had just given Pit the hug!**

**Dark Pit: Shut up!**

**I do not own Kid Icarus, characters (except OCs), etc.  
**

**Okay, NOW let's begin!**

**(P.S. This story includes some of my O.C.s so if you want some more info on Rose and Penny then go to my profile, I made a list of them)  
**

...

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the temple...uh...something happened during that time...which we can't describe because the author can barely rhyme! Anyway, Pit and Penny were decorating the tree in the lobby, Pit stood on Penny's shoulders trying to place the star on top of the tree. Palutena was having company over for Christmas Eve and asked Pit and Penny to decorate the tree.

"Okay...easy...easy...almost got it!" Pit grumbled as he held the star over the top of the tree.

"Well hurry, I can't hold you up forever you know!" Penny replied as she struggled to keep Pit standing on her shoulders.

"Got it!" Pit cheered as he placed the star on top of the tree.

"Finally!" Penny gasped as she dropped Pit. Suddenly she turned around and saw Pit lying on floor. "Oops...sorry Pit!"

Pit laughed as he stood up, "It's fine, nothing can spoil my mood tonight!"

"I know!" Penny cheered, "Don't you just love the holidays?"

"Who doesn't?" Pit replied.

"Maybe Pittoo." Penny said. The two were silent for a moment and then began laughing.

Pit gasped between laughs, "Yeah, I bet he's gonna come in here and be all 'bah-humbug!'Hahahahaha!"

"Merry Christmas Pit-stain." Dark Pit grunted behind Pit. Pit suddenly stopped laughing and nervously turned around to see the angry dark angel and the grinning pink-haired angel standing at the front door.

Pit laughed nervously and said,"Oh...Pittoo! Rose! You guys are...early. Merry Christmas!" Dark Pit glared at Pit, but then he rolled his eyes and walked to look at the tree. Rose laughed and turned to Pit and Penny.

"Merry Christmas airheads," she said, "Viridi will be inside in a minute, she brought the wreaths to hang up." At that moment, the goddess of Nature, Viridi staggered through the front door carrying a large box.

"Oh good, you guys are here!" the goddess of Light, Palutena, cheered as she entered from a different room. She walked over and helped Viridi carry the box to the center of the room. Pit and Penny rushed over to see what was in the box. When Viridi finally opened it, the box was filled with beautiful bright green wreaths, each one had a bright red ribbon tied on it.

Penny cheered, "Oh how pretty!"

"Thank you," Viridi said, "They're all homemade, Rose and I spent weeks growing them. Pittoo tied the ribbons."

"And he tied them very elegantly!" Palutena pointed out. Dark Pit turned away with his arms crossed and his cheeks turning red.

...

Later that night...

"So Penny," Pit asked as he and her sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate, "Do you think Santa Claus is real?"

Penny smiled and answered, "Of course I do! Who else would deliver the presents?"

"You two are such kids," Viridi said bluntly as she hung up a wreath above one of the doors, "Isn't it obvious that human adults just do it to make their children happy?"

"Now Viridi," Palutena added in, "Santa Claus is real. We used to date back in high school!" Dark Pit and Rose rolled their eyes as they stood by the window which was covered in snowflakes. "It's true! I have a picture." Palutena pulled out a photo from her pocket. In it was a younger Palutena and a boy in a red outfit. "We broke up though, he just wanted to be friends."

Rose shook her head and whispered, "I swear, I find out weird things about Palutena each day."

Dark Pit nodded, "And I thought Hades was the strange one."

Back on the couch Pit laughed, however something that was hanging on the ceiling caught his attention. "Penny! There's a plant growing in the ceiling!" Penny looked up and saw the tiny plant. She looked back at Pit and giggled.

"Pit, you're so funny!" she giggled, "That plant is called a mistle toe. When two people are under one they have to kiss."

"Ooooh," Pit replied. Suddenly the two became silent. "Wait...aren't we under it?" The two's cheeks both turned red.

Penny whispered, "Well...do you want to?"

"What?"

"Kiss?"

"Oh! Right...um..."

Pit and Penny slowly inched closer to each other. They were just about to kiss until...

_Ding-dong!_

Pit and Penny stopped and turned away, their cheeks still burning red.

"I...better get the door..." Penny pointed out.

"Y-yeah..." Pit stuttered.

Penny walked over and opened the front door. Nobody was standing there, but there was a large box at the doorstep wrapped in glittering pink paper and topped with a blue bow.

"Oh how thoughtful!" Palutena said as she looked over Penny's shoulder at the box. "Let's bring it inside." Penny and Palutena lifted up the box and brought it over to a table.

"Whose it for?" Rose asked.

"There's a tag..." Palutena pointed out. Everyone came over to see the box. The tag read:

**Merry Christmas Kid Icarus Gang!**

**Love,  
**

**Grovyrosegirl  
**

"Grovyrosegirl?" Dark Pit said as he stared at the box, "The author of this?"

"This must be a prank," Viridi grunted.

"Open it Pit," Penny said.

"Why me?!"

"You're the main character, you open it!"

"Fine..." Pit unwrapped the ribbon and slowly lifted the top of the box. The box was filled with tissue paper. "I don't see anything-,"

"SURPRISE!"

"Ah!" Pit screamed as he fell backwards. A young girl with long brown hair wearing a red shirt, green pants, and a Santa hat popped out of the box.

"Grovyrosegirl?!" Penny asked as she helped Pit up.

"Hello! Hello!" the girl cheered. "It is I! You're awesome author! Here to celebrate with you!" She stepped out of the box.

"How did you get here?" Rose asked still in shock of what just happened.

"Oh come on Rosie," Grovyrosegirl replied, "I'm author, I can do...well...pretty much anything in this world!"

"But _why _are you here?" Dark Pit said bluntly.

"Well according to the author code us authors must visit their stories on Holidays!" she answered.

"That's not a rule," Palutena said.

"Okay no, its not, but still, we do it anyway! You should see Kid Icarus Girl's Holiday Party, man, it is crazy over there!" Grovyrosegirl told them.

"Who?" Pit asked.  
Grovyrosegirl suddenly covered her mouth, she forgot not to break the fourth wall anymore than she had. "Um...Nobody!"

...

Later that night...

"Okay everyone, time to sing Christmas Carols!" Palutena announced.

"No way, I'm not singing!" Dark Pit shouted.

"Come on D.P., it's Christmas!" Rose replied, "Besides, nobody else will see it." She turned around for a moment and winked at Viridi who was recording them on a camera.

"..Fine."

"Good boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Shut up and sing!"

Pit turned to Palutena and asked, "Which song?"

"Let it Snow!" Palutena cheered. "Okay let's begin! Pit you start!"

"Oh the weather is frightful! But the fire is so delightful!" Pit sang.

"And since we no place to go, let it snow let it snow!" Palutena chimed in.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping!" Penny sang.

"The lights are turned way down low! Let it snow Let it snow!" Viridi sang.

"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight.." Rose continued.

"Then all the way home I'll be warm..." Dark Pit sang bluntly and softly. He seemed disgusted that he was singing in the first place.

"The fire is slowing dying, and my dear we're still goodbyeing," Grovyrosegirl sang.

"But as long you love me so," Pit and Penny sang together.

"Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" everyone sang together.

"This Christmas is awesome! I can't wait for people to read it on Fanfiction!" Grovyrosegirl cheered as she raced over to the computer.

"Wait what?! Grovyrosegirl don't!" Dark Pit shouted.

"I don't want people to know about this!" Pit shouted.

"Too late! I already uploaded it on to Fanfiction!" Grovrosegirl teased.

"Quick guys!" Penny ordered, "Tackle her and delete the story!" Everyone rushed over to the computer.

"Give me that keyboard Grovyrosegirl!" Rose grunted as she tried to pull the keyboard out of Grovyrosegirl's hands.

"NEVER!" Grovyrosegirl called as she stood up and ran around the room with the computer in her arms. The others chased her as the snow fell softly outside the temple. The stars shined brightly in the sky as a man in a sleigh pulled by reindeer flew in front of the moon.

...

**Happy Holidays! I know this is WAY too early (in fact, yesterday was Thanksgiving XD ) but hey, if the stores can come into the Christmas spirit early then so can I!  
**

**So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy whatever holiday you celebrate! Oh! And Happy New Years!  
**


End file.
